


Satin And Lace,

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, F/M, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 12:31:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12864588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: Dean’s always had a thing about women’s clothing. On them or… well. When his Omega finds his stash of women’s underwear, she’s confused, and angry, and confronts him, only to find herself shocked by the truth. Written for @spnabobingo.Square Filled: Crossdressing





	Satin And Lace,

Whatever Dean had been expecting from the book he’d opened, it wasn’t for a pair of red satin panties to land on top of the page he was reading. They were unfortunately,  _ very _ familiar panties, and they didn’t belong to the angry-ass Omega who stood behind him with her arms crossed and murder on her face.

“Care to explain?” she demanded, eyes narrowing, daring him to lie to her.

Dean sighed, placing the book on the table and picking the red satin up, twisting it between his fingers, barely able to repress the pleasured shudder at the feel of the fabrics. Unfortunately for him, Y/N was a hunter, and all too good at spotting those little actions.

“Remembering a good time?” she spat, and Dean’s eyes snapped wide, his head moving from side to side to deny the unspoken accusation. “God, and I thought you could actually change, that having a mate would -” The disgust in her voice was clear, and Dean’s mouth dropped, his fingers already halfway to catching her arm before she could flee from him.

“Sweetheart, no. These are not -”

“Trophies?” Y/N interrupted, fury in her eyes as she spun to face him again. “Sick little mementos of the way you lied to me?” Dean flinched, and of course, she thought she was right. Fear and confusion twisted her stomach, the sick feeling of thinking about her mate with another woman, his hands touching her, his mouth - “I’m gonna be sick.” She slapped a hand over her mouth, clutching her stomach.

“I never cheated on you,” Dean said, his voice filled with desperation. “Never. Not once. I don’t even look at other woman, Y/N, and you fucking know it. You’re my Omega, and I’m your Alpha. And when would I have time? I’m with you all day, all night -” He paused as the fury escalated in her expression, and he realized how  _ that _ sounded. “And that is not a bad thing! I love you, only you, and I would rather cut off my dick than betray what we have.” He held up the panties. “Tell me you can smell anything other than me on these.”

There were tears in her eyes now, and she was hesitating, caught up in the immediate reaction she’d had to her discovery, but also knowing that he was right. “Then…”

“I should have told you this sooner, but… it’s weird and I know we do weird a  _ lot _ , but this was…” Dean stopped, sucking in a breath as he tried to think how to explain it, but he could tell her patience was running thin as he scrambled for words. “Ilikewearingwomensunderwear.”

There was a deathly silence, and he could see the thought process in her eyes. He’d ripped it off like a bandaid, and now she was going to think he was a freak, some kind of pervert -

“Really?”

Dean frowned, unsure what to make of the suddenly curious and amazed look on her face. He sucked in his cheeks with anxiousness at her possible response to the nod he gave her.

“Huh.” Silence. Was that it? All she had to say was “huh”. “So  _ that’s _ what she meant by pink lace garters.” It was Dean’s turn to be confused, and he tilted his head, frowning at Y/N, and she smiled, shaking her head. “Just something… remember when that douchebag Zachariah zapped us to the future, and we met… well, us?” Dean nodded. “Future me - she had a whole bunch of sexy underwear, and I asked why she was bothering in the apocalypse. And she said, “This is nothing. You should see his pink lace garters.”” Y/N laughed, clapping a hand on his shoulder. “Oh my god…” Her laughter grew. “All this time I thought she meant they were hers and your future self got them for her, but it didn’t make sense, and now,” she was gasping for breath, “now it does!”

Her giggles made him scowl, and he pulled his hand away from her. “I get it, it’s funny.”

The laughter subsided as his irritation became palpable, and she cupped his face with her hands. “I’m sorry, it’s just… fuck, how could I think you would cheat? I couldn’t smell another Omega, or Beta… just you, but... I guess I’m being a girl, huh?”

“There’s a first time for everything,” Dean quipped, grinning as Y/N rolled her eyes. “I mean, I do like you in this stuff too. But I like… having my own things. They just feel nice, is all.” It was his defense, and he was bringing that wall back up. “It’s not that weird, I just…”

“You could have told me, Alpha,” Y/N replied, shushing him. “And it’s not weird. They do feel nice. And they look nice too.” There was mischief in her eyes now, and her fingers slowly moved to take the lingerie from his hand, dragging the material across his skin in a way that made him shiver, before dropping them to the floor. “Hmmm, you have a tactile kink.”

“If that’s what you wanna call it,” he shrugged. “I like wearing women’s panties. Have done since I was… fuck. Long time.” Clearing his throat, he shifted uncomfortably, very much aware of the soft thong he’d put on two hours ago when he got out of the shower.

“Are you wearing something sexy right now, Dean?”

Dean coughed again, nodding.

“I wanna see,” Y/N purred, tugging him towards the bedroom. Dean yelped as the force almost took him off of his feet, but that only renewed her giggles, and started his own. The bedroom door shut behind them with a slam, just as Sam’s door opened, his frown only deepening when he heard the laughter coming from his brother’s room.

With a shake of his head, Sam turned around. He could have sworn they were arguing, but apparently - what was that?

The thin red material was crumpled on the floor, and Sam bent to pick them up, eyes going wide with realization as he fondled the fabric. Were they Y/N’s? Why were they out here? They were riddled with Dean’s scent. He’d told them before about fucking in the rooms he could just walk into - he was starting to get too good of a mental picture of what his brother’s Omega looked like naked, with her Alpha buried balls deep in her -

Fuck.

Growling, he flung the underwear at the bedroom door opposite, before marching back through his own. Goddamn, he’d had enough of being the third wheel.


End file.
